kurotorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Redoth
The Redoth are a species of large, light-skinned, mammalia who reside in the solar system of Sol. Though, they are native to the planet of Redena they have colonized several other planets of their system. Physical Properties Average height: 6 ft (1.8m) to 8 ft (2.4m) when fully grown. Average life span: 149 years Skin colour: White/Light Grey Hair colour: Various Eye colour: Black Description The average Redoth is about 7 ft (2.1m) tall, is covered in pure white hair, and has an extremely large mouth full of different types of teeth, some for chewing and some for ripping apart flesh. Since they have evolved to become more and more civilised, these teeth are used less. Civilisation The spiecies has united the entire planet of Redena (and some others) into a constitutional monarchy. The current ruler is Platsvian Di-Ok (3UµYsNDµΩ AD-†J). The official Language of Reeza is Redothian Common , though many others are spoken locally. Conflict is very rare because the economy relies on peace. The Redoth are honest enough for this policy to work. Redena has a rather concentrated population of approximately 5 billion. The vast majority of the Redoth live in the province of Hojk, which has a 612,290 squared km. The Redoth have always feared fire. Since the atmosphere of their home planet is 53% oxygen, they have good reason to avoid it. They have technology similiar to the technology on Earth, though they use far less heat for fear of a raging fire. Wild fires are rare, but devestating. In seasonal areas, central heating is not used, instead thay rely on layers of clothing for warmth. History First Contact - 15,090 ARH (25 BSD) The First Contact refers to the first ever contact that was made between the Redoth and an intelligent species that is not native to Sol. This species was the Econ of Delta. This occured during the Era of Expansion of the Econ, in the year 15,090 after recorded history of Redena, and in 25 BSD standard galctic calander. Colonization of Ringots-Ist - 15,130 ARH (15 ASD) The date of the establishment of 'Ωp p≈yUA' ''(New World) on Zaado , the first extra-redenestriel colonization. Colonization of Jolg - 15,132 ARH The colonization of the planet Jolg. This planet was disovered to have countless veins of mineral ore. It is not very easily habitable, so the new province is run by the RMA. Invention of Inter-Galactic Travel - 15,161 ARH The physicis ''J?U 8xA (Kole Zed), assisted by a number of Econ physicists, created a method of sustaining travel for times prolonged enough to travel within the many solar systems of Kurotoris 2. Diet Although large farms are the main source of food for the Redoth, most household has a small space for live food'' so that they always have fresh meat on hand. Such a space is called an '''8p ≈N ?≠' '' which roughly translates to 'zoo of home'. Frozen food is becoming more and more common as is is much less expensive and easier to keep and in the more urban residents, there are no ''hojus. Relations to Other Species Currenlty relations with the other civilisations of Kurotoris 2 are limited to other species such as the Econ visiting their system as the Redoth have not yet developed inter-galactic travel and are refusing help developing it from outsiders. Travel to other planets in the system is common, but expensive. Category:Species